This application is based upon French Patent Application No. 00 10090, filed Jul. 28, 2000, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference thereto in its entirety, and the priority of which is hereby claimed under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gliding apparatus, such as a snow ski. In a known fashion, such an apparatus is used with another similar apparatus so as to form a pair, and it includes a board provided to rest and glide on a gliding surface and, above the board, retaining elements provided to retain one of the skier""s boots.
The invention also relates to a ski equipped with an assembly for retaining the boot, i.e., a binding.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In the case of skis, the boards generally have a shovel, which is a turned up and rounded front end, as well as a tail, which is a slightly turned up trimmed rear end.
In certain cases, a central zone of the ski is provided with at least one member for anchoring the assembly for retaining the boot, which enables the ski to bend freely with respect to the boot
An example is disclosed in document FR 2 785 823. According to this document, the anchoring member has a first portion through which an opening extends, the opening having an axis oriented along a transverse direction of the ski, and a second portion through which an opening also extends, his opening also having an axis oriented along the transverse direction of the ski.
However, the pressure exerted by the ski on the snow has a peak in the area of each anchoring zone.
An object of the invention is to ensure that the distribution of pressure along the central zone of the ski is more uniform.
The ski according to the invention includes a longitudinal beam having front and rear ends and a central zone, the beam being formed by a main core covering a running surface, a stack of gliding and reinforcing layers with two lateral running edges, the core itself being covered by a stack of reinforcing layers and, possibly, decorating layers. In the central zone, a secondary core is superposed on the main core so as to form, in this central zone, a projecting rib having a reduced width.
The rib increases the thickness of the ski both in the area of the portions and between the portions of the anchoring member. As a result, the pressure distribution along the central zone of the ski is more uniform.
This advantageously makes the steering of the ski more precise on trajectories with small radii of curvature.
The pressure distribution along the central zone of the ski is more uniform.
The skiing assembly according to the invention includes a ski, such as previously defined, overlaid by a plate having front and rear mounting plates provided for retaining elements and connected to the ski by two transverse journals.